1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sound reproduction method, a speech dialogue device, and a recording medium, each of which is for reproducing an audio response to spoken voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for estimating a direction in which a speaking person is present on the basis of a signal indicative of speaking person's voice picked up by using a plurality of microphones disposed in an array and then reproducing an audio response by causing a plurality of speakers disposed in an array to have directivity toward the speaking person in a dialogue system has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-270876 discloses a sound input device that includes a microphone array made up of a plurality of microphones disposed in an array, a speaker array made up of a plurality of speakers disposed in an array, and a control unit that controls the speaker array to have directivity toward a speaking person on the basis of information on a direction in which the speaking person is present that is detected by the microphone array.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-95082 discloses a directional loudspeaker that transmits different pieces of sound information to a plurality of listening areas so that sound from a certain signal source is inaudible in a predetermined listening area or so that different sounds are audible in different listening areas in a directional loudspeaker control system that allows sounds from different signal sources are audible in different regions by using a plurality of speakers.